Diabolik Beauty: Taken By A Girl Predator
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: The story is just like a route in More Blood game. Only difference is, this time it's a girl vampire, who's a vicious beast under her angelic beauty. Can Yui survive a sadist vampire beauty? And will Sakamakis and Mukamis just sit and watch while their prey gets devoured by a fem predator? Rated-M for violence, explicit language and erotic themes (not graphic).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I only own the main plot of the story and the OC. The first and second chapters are based on original prologue of the game More Blood, except for the scene where the OC makes her entry.**

 **A/N:**

Ever since I got to know that DL was supposed to be fxf at first, I always wondered how it would go if Yui actually had to deal with a female vampire. In my profile, I announced of publishing Yui x fem OC story after finishing my another story 'Spice - DL version'. And that OC will be the heroine of my other fanfic Eve vs Adam because she is equally sadistic as the Diaboys (Reference: Eve vs Adam). This story is all about a girl vampire's route in more blood game, where Yui chooses her instead of Sakamakis and Mukamis. Due to keep the balance with Eve vs Adam, I decided to publish this story sooner.

For both Eve vs Adam readers and new readers, please read the following to make it clear:

 **Yui's chosen character/OC:**

 _Name:_ Shizuma Akiyoshi (Name changed from the said fanfic)

 _Age:_ 16

 _Gender:_ Female

 _Hair color:_ Silver

 _Eye color:_ Golden

 _Height:_ 5'5" (165 cm)

 _Weight:_ 48kg (105 lbs)

 _Measurements:_ B90-W56-H88 cm

 _Race:_ Hybrid Vampire

 _Hobbies:_ Cards and video games.

 _Favorite Food:_ Sushi

 _Abilities:_ Incredible Strength, High Speed, Heavy lifting, Swordsmanship, Gun fighting, Changing form into human and vampire.

 _Family:_

Hayabusa Akiyoshi (Maternal Grandfather)

Akatsuki (Butler)

 _Personality:_ Do-S, Short tempered, Possessive, Dominant, Stubborn, Straightforward, Cruel, Mean, Gluttonous.

 _Nickname for Yui:_ Gofer

 _Occupation:_ 1st year transferred student at Ryotei Academy and vampire hunter.

 _Trivia:_

1\. She can not fly and teleport.

2\. She's stronger than the Mukamis and weaker than the Sakamakis.

3\. She's ambidextrous/both-handed.

4\. She's an excellent fighter.

5\. She's straight as arrow.

6\. She never calls anyone by their first name.

 **Pairings of this story:**

 ** _Main pair:_** Shizuma x Yui [It's Shizuma's route after all]

 ** _Side pair:_** [Some specific scenes]

Ayato x Yui,

Laito x Yui,

Yuma x Yui,

Kanato x Yui,

Azusa x Yui

Ayato x Shizuma,

Shu x Shizuma,

Subaru x Shizuma,

Ruki x Shizuma

Kou x Shizuma.

Shizuma x Reiji x Yui (A fmf scene)

 **Warning:**

As you can see from the pairings, the story involves both gxg and gxb. Also, Sakamaki and Mukami brothers will be the villains of the story. So, if you don't like the theme, don't read.

 **N/B:**

The story has some matured scenes, but there is no lemon for now. Yet, depending on the story and reviews, it might be included. And just like a DL route of a vampire, the chapters are divided according to the phases including Dark, Maniac, Ecstasy and Ending. The sentences written in italic represent the character thoughts. And Italic sentences in brackets represents Yui's monologue.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Yui was roaming at an unknown place. Well, it did not look like any place of the world. It seemed like a heaven. Then a deep voice was caught in her ear.

"This despair. This sense of loss…

What was lost? There isn't an answer…

Consuming the sinful apple… and continuing to live… even though a really important thing is being thrown away…

Everything is lost, degenerating into a new position, named corruption, deeply sinking…

It's unavoidable to the new Eve… I'll entrust you with it all."

"Ehh...'Eve'?"

Yui opened her eyes to find herself in her bed. "Was that...a dream? But felt so real..." She got up and was about to shift, then her eyes widened to see that...she was not alone in her bed.

"Tako...zzz...Takoyaki..."

"My little Bitch-chan...Laito-kun's mouth...over here..."

"Teddy... Can't eat any more...mmm..."

Yui's eyes were welcomed with the view of the Sakamaki triplets snoring on her bed. She was sure that she locked her door before sleeping. She decided to move without waking them up. But before she could get off the bed, a hand grabbed her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ehh?! Ayato-kun, you're awake?!"

"Of course I'm. Now answer my question."

"I-I'm a bit thirsty. So, I was going to get water. Can you please let go?"

"Nope." A blunt reply came from the redhead.

"Whoa...!"

"That's not good...Bitch-chan~" A second voice said.

"La-laito-kun!"

"Are you thirsty because of us? Then as your owners, you should let us take care of that..."

"But before that, she needs to take care of our thirst at first." Finally the purplette talked.

"Ehh? Kanato-kun also...!"

"That's right. Ore-sama is thirsty." Ayato leaned towards Yui's neck.

"Bitch-chan...enjoy the our fangs on your skin...by devoting your delicious blood." Laito pulled down her light pink night gown from her shoulder.

Kanato took her hand. "Only look at me when I take your blood, okay?"

The three vampires were about to sink their fangs, and Yui braced herself for the impact. But before that,

"Please rise this instant."

* * *

 **At Sakamaki Limousine:**

"It's only early morning. And I was greeted with this unsightly scene." Reiji sighed.

"Geez... Every single time Shichisan megane has to get involved!" Ayato scoffed.

Kanato groaned, "You've no right to interrupt me from taking her blood."

Reiji turned to Yui, "Making yourself a meal right after getting up, such behavior is ill-mannered and despicable. Good grief, know your shame."

"I-I'm sorry!" Yui just apologized, despite of not understanding what was her fault.

"Reiji missed the fun. You should've joined us." Laito winked. "Everyone together devouring a defiled Bitch-chan...that thoughts turns me on..."

"Tch...pervert!" Subaru scoffed.

"You should be honest to yourself, Subaru-kun."

"Shut up!"

"Keep it down." Shu spoke up beside the albino. "You all are ruining the music."

"Tch! I can't hold back anymore." Ayato wrapped his arms around Yui's shoulder and proceeded to bite her. But, before that, their car lurched, which made all of them jolted. In the mean time, they came out of their car along with Yui, then the ride exploded.

While the six Sakamakis and Yui were watching the explosion of their limousine, they identified four figures at a distant cliff. In Yui's mind, she again could hear the word 'Eve'.

At the cliff, those four newcomers were talking themselves.

"Seriously...I can't believe we're after this skinny girl!" The tallest among them spoke up.

"Appearance doesn't matter, Yuma." Replied the leader one. "We've to focus on what that man told us. And that girl is 'Eve'."

"I can't...wait to...meet Eve." The shortest among them said.

"Me too." Said the blonde. "Wait! I can sense a presence!"

"Only one? We already can sense six presence and it's those aristocrats."

"No no not them! A new presence."

"Kou is right." The leader nodded." Apart from them, there's another presence nearby. We better be going to school for now." With that, the four guys disappeared in the air. After a while, someone came out behind a tree.

"Hello butler," The person spoke in phone, "Yes... I found them. They're six in total. Seven including that chick."

"Good job, princess. So she's alive. How did she smell? Like a vampire?"

"I'm faraway from them, so can't find out that right now. But it'll be a surprise if she's a human."

"So, are you going to kill them now?"

"Not yet. We got another problem. There're four more pests to squash."

"You mean...four more vampires? But as far as I know, the Sakamakis are six."

"Nope, they ain't with those Sakamakis. I overheard them. They seemed to be after that girl too. They're referring some certain person."

"I see. As I thought, there's some plan behind all of this. So, you need to strike first before they do."

"I already made my plans for tomorrow. For today, I'll let those two groups mess with each other."

* * *

After school Yui got the duty of cleaning. When she was done, she went to the back alley of the school to dump the trashes. But suddenly she was grabbed by someone.

"KYA!"

"Shut it!" The girl looked up to see a light brown-haired brown-eyed tall guy holding her.

"Easy Yuma-kun, you can't complain since she doesn't know us. Isn't it M neko-chan~?" A blonde guy with baby blue eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"M Neko?!" Yui blushed at the nickname. The blonde directly addressed her a masochist.

A guy with white ruffled black hair and dark blue eyes came up. "Finally we meet you, Eve."

 _Not again...!_

"Look," Yui managed to say, "I think you're mistaken. My name is Yui Komori, not Eve."

"You're...certainly Eve." A short guy with basil hair and grey eyes appeared. "Do you...like pain?"

"Ehh?! Ugh...who're you guys? Please let me go!"

"Livestock really needs some discipline to learn to respect its masters." Said the black-haired boy who appeared to be the leader of them. "Anyways, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Ruki Mukami. The guy who's holding you..."

"Yuma Mukami." The tall brunette replied from Yui's behind.

"I'm...Azusa." said the shortest one.

"And I'm Kou Mukami. We're brothers." The blonde was the last. "Nice to meet you M neko-chan. We just transferred here."

"Umm...do I have anything to do with you guys?"

"You've to come with us, Sow." Yuma said.

"Whoa!...Sow?!"

"Oi...what're you doing?" A new voice said, but it sounded familiar to Yui. And she was right.

"Ehh?! Shu-san?!" The girl was startled to see the blonde Sakamaki.

"Oi Yuma, they're here. Let her go." Ruki ordered.

"Tch! Just let's get out of here!" Yuma scoffed before passing Shu, who stared him for a while.

 _That guy...no...must be my imagination._

By the time, all the six Sakamakis appeared and took a look on the Mukamis.

"Just what the hell is going on?!" Subaru groaned.

"What's with all the commotion?" Reiji said, before glancing at the four Mukamis. "Hm? You…"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ayato yelled.

Before anyone could say anything, they were interrupted by a group of girls who were passing by.

"Are those four new faces the new transfer students?"

"Probably...but they all are hot!"

"But I heard total five students transferred here. Where's the last one?"

"Wait! Isn't that Kou Mukami, the idol?"

"Yes that's him!"

"Hi girls!" Kou waved the girls before leaving with them, "Bye bye M neko-chan." Then his brothers followed him.

"Since we all are here, let's return to the limousine." Reiji said when the Mukamis were gone.

"The limousine has been fixed already?" Yui asked.

"No, we called a second limousine."

 **In the limousine:**

"Looks like we got some rivals here." Laito said.

"Ehh?! Those Mukamis are...vampires?!" Yui was clearly shocked.

"You are too foolish to notice such. Good grief...I told you to be cautious." Reiji scoffed.

"When we were coming to school…" Subaru thoughtfully said, "The accident could be the work of those guys."

"Maybe so…" Kanato nodded. "Considering...I smelt it."

"Smell? I…didn't smell anything." Yui blurted.

"Idiot!" Ayato scolded her. "Of course you didn't."

"But that wasn't of purebred vampires." Kanato said.

"Yeah, it stinked." Subaru nodded.

"I'll crush those guys the next time we meet them…" Ayato growled "It'll be arranged…"

Yui drifted to her own thoughts,

 _(Somehow, the Sakamakis seem to be irritated with the Mukamis... They're being possessive of me..._

 _...And as for the Mukamis, I don't understand why they keep calling me Eve…)_

* * *

Meanwhile, a female student entered to the school campus. She bumped against the school doctor, Reinhart.

"I'm extremely sorry, sir." The girl apologized. "I was in a hurry."

"It's fine, dear." The man smiled. "But what're you doing here now when classes are over?"

"I came to talk to the principal. I was supposed to join here next week. But I changed my mind. I want to join from tomorrow."

"You, Shizuma Akiyoshi...the fifth transferred student here. Aren't you related to the other four?"

"No sir. I don't know anyone else here."

"Alright, I'm Reinhart, the school doctor."

"Pleased to meet you, sir. I'll join in the first year."

"Ahh...I see. Then you'll be needing some help with studies, I suppose. Since you just left middle school."

"You're right about that."

"Then I think I might help you with that." Reinhart said, with a sinister smirk on his face.

* * *

In her bedroom, Yui was thinking about the events that happened. First of all, the strange dreams, she was having. Secondly, this car accident which is doubted to be done purposely. Thirdly, the encounter with the new Mukami guys at the school. Everything was confusing her. She was trying to get sleep.

 ***In the game, there were two choices for Yui to choose between Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. Now there will be three choices in this story, And the third choice will be for the OC.**

1\. Lie down (Sakamaki family)

2\. Get up (Mukami family)

 **3\. Deep Sleep (OC)**


	2. Dark Prologue

**A/N:** Every character has their own theme music when they appear. As for Shizuma's character bgm, I chose a small portion of 'Lost' from the game Cytus (From 1:08-2:08 minute).

* * *

 **Dark Prologue**

Yui fell asleep in a while. Few hours later, Reiji came to wake her up. He had to discuss something with everyone. But Yui was in deep sleep and Reiji could not get her up verbally. He sighed and left without her. In her sleep, Yui was having a dream.

 **Yui's P.O.V:**

 _I found myself standing in somewhere. It was day and the place was like a forest. In distance, I saw some strange buildings, no, they looked like monasteries but not church. I thought of going there. But before that, I saw something on the ground. A small toy arrow. Then I heard footsteps. I moved behind a tree to see who was coming. I saw a very cute little girl with long silver hair, holding a bow. Probably she was the one who threw the arrow. She picked it up and I heard her saying something._

 _"Next time I won't miss, because I'll never be easy like this."_

The dream faded away and Yui woke up. She looked at the time with horror to find that she was late. She hurriedly woke up and got ready to go to school. She came down to stairs to see the brothers leaving.

"Good grief! You tell me what punishment you should to be given for this!?" Reiji scolded.

"So-sorry Reiji-san! Maybe I was too tired that's why I overslept." Yui humbly said.

"Stop giving excuses! Do you've any idea that we were discussing an important matter that's why I went your room to wake you up!? But you disgusted me with your laziness even more than the deadbeat!"

"I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Now stop wasting our time and get into the limousine!"

Everyone got in and the limousine started to move. Yui got curious about what matter they discussed.

"Umm...Reiji-san, what did you discussed about?"

"About those newcomers...the half-bloods, we believe that they were the responsible for the accident. Not only that, we also believe that they're after you."

"Ehh!? Me...?"

"Isn't that obvious? Bitch-chan is alluring everyone with her scent."

"To say such a thing..." Yui got embarrassed at Laito's words.

"As if we're letting them to take Chichinashi!"

The limousine stopped in front of the school. They all got down and saw another limousine, where the Mukamis were getting down. Each family glared each other when they met. Kou was the first one to talk.

"Well if it isn't M-neko-chan~"

"Hello... Eve..." Azusa greeted.

"Eve...again?!" Yui again was shocked.

"Oi...don't you dare to talk to her!" Ayato groaned.

Yui was scared in her mind. (... _Those Mukamis are all here, these Sakamakis are just glaring them...I'm having a bad feeling...)_

Suddenly some frantic footsteps were heard. Someone ran into the space between them to enter the front corridor. A girl it was. She stopped running near the stairs and began to pant putting hands on knees. Yui and the vampires just could see the behind of her. She wore the black school blazer and black skirt and was carrying a black school suitcase. Her back was allover covered by shiny silver hair which almost reached her knee and was tied in long ponytail by a black bow ribbon. There were few students walking, standing, gossiping at the corridor so they could see the girl from front.

"Wow! Look at her."

"She's so beautiful!" The male students almost flipped over to see the girl.

"As if she's the only beauty here! There's nothing to go crazy about her!" A female student scoffed.

"Of course there is. We never complain when you girls go crazy about those Sakamakis and now are running after those new Mukamis. So it's the turn of us guys to have fun."

"Hold on! Is that the last transferred student?!"

"But the fifth transferred student was supposed to join next week."

The other students were also talking about her. Yui and the vampires heard them all. The girl walked and disappeared to another hallway in a while.

"Mmmm...that girl looked delicious..." Laito said after checking out her figure from behind, though he didn't see the face.

"Her butt was nice... I wonder if she does have nice chest too..." Ayato snapped.

"Screw you two!" Subaru growled. "Just hearing something like that makes me sick!"

"She smelt like candy, ne Teddy?"

"Looks like someone is here to steal my fans." Kou irritably said.

"But she did have a nice smell..." Yuma was curious. "Even more than Sow..."

"Why does she...smell better...than Eve?"

"Even if she does, it shouldn't matter to us." Ruki stated.

"So those Mukamis are really after Yui, I see." Reiji murmured after hearing the Mukamis. "Even though that woman had a better aura...

Shu was the only one who didn't notice the girl because of his sleepy state. Yet he managed to get something. "Where this scent came from...?"

Yui heard them all and began to think.

 _(...The vampires seems intrigued. I also got a scent when she came, but it smelled like perfume. Does perfume scent impress vampires?..._

 _...Her hair was like silver and very long and silky. I wish my hair were like this... They were saying that she was beautiful...)_

"What's with that face, Bitch-chan?" Laito startled her from her thoughts. "Are you being jealous or...being turned on?

"No-no!...None of that! It's just here I never saw anyone like that before."

"Don't you worry. We'll always keep you as our Bitch-chan..."

"Yeah...Chichinashi's blood is the best. Even though that girl smelled better..." Ayato smirked evilly. "Well we can find out that later...

Yui's sweat dropped at Ayato's words. _(Now, I'm worried! Are they going to chase her?! If they do, then she will surely find out about vampires...)_

* * *

After the classes are over, the class teacher called Yui.

"Komori, there's something I need to talk to you."

"Yes, sir."

"There's a new student joined today at first year, who's going to need help with studies. As a senior, I hope you can do it."

"Me?!"

"Yes, Mr. Reinhart recommended your name for that. So, I couldn't help but to inform you this. She said she'd be waiting for you after classes."

"I see. Okay, sir. I'll help her."

 _(I'll have to help a girl...I wonder if the Sakamakis would allow...)_

Yui went to an empty classroom. She said herself, "This is the room where I'm supposed to meet her. Why hasn't she showed up yet...?"

"Yo...M-neko-chan~"

"Kya! Kou-kun...!"

"What's wrong?"

"You-you startled me!"

"Sorry sorry... we wanted a little talk with you..."

"Ehh?"

"Yes because those idiots are always around you." The tallest vampire appeared out of nowhere. Eventually two rest two showed up. Yui began to panic.

 _(Those four are here suddenly...!)_

"So, have you decided?" Ruki asked.

"Umm...about what...?" Yui didn't know what they were talking about.

"About that we talked before...are you coming with us?"

"Ehh?!" _(So they really are after me.)_ "But that's..."

"Don't you think you'd want to run away from them?" Now Ruki made her surprised.

"From the Sakamakis...?"

"You've had a terrible experience with them." Ruki continued. "You're used up until there's nothing left…you'll be deserted once they get tired of you. And yet, you don't try to run away from here, you're being converted into a livestock from the bottom of your heart."

Yui said nothing. _(...He does have a point. I know all of this. Yet, I never tried to run away, even once Subaru-kun gave me the chance...)_

"You must really think those guys have compassion for you. Hah?" Yui's thoughts broke with Yuma's voice.

"Compassion…?"

"Hmph…you're quite foolish." Ruki scoffed. "Vampires having compassion…Your masters think nothing more of you than bait…"

Yui got ashamed now. After that incident of her resurrection, she really thought that the Sakamakis cared for her. Also, when they got annoyed about the Mukamis...she thought that they were possessive about her. But she didn't want to let the intelligent Mukami win that easily.

"E-even if I run away… I don't have any reason to follow you." She said defiantly. "I heard that you're also vampires. So wouldn't it be same with you?"

"Yeah. We are vampires." Ruki's eyes narrowed. "But don't compare us with them. We're protecting you."

"Such a thing, I don't believe you…!" Yui had a bad feeling.

 _(So, if I ever want to run away… I'll want to be alone… I'll go to a place where vampires don't exist)_

"Even if you don't believe us, it doesn't matter to us!" Kou said annoyedly.

"So, If Sow can't decide herself, then we'll have to take her by force."

"Oi...don't you dare to touch her!" Someone yelled.

"Ayato-kun!" Yui saw the redhead right there. Not only him, all of the Sakamakis appeared there.

"Chichinashi! You know that you belong to Ore-sama!" The redhead grabbed the blonde human protectively. "Then how dare you let those damn half-bloods be near you?!"

"You lousy mortal!" Kanato groaned to Yui. "Tempting them again by wandering alone like this!?"

"Are you trying to go to them, Bitch-chan? So mean~"

"So, you're switching sides, ain't you?" Shu scoffed in an unusual annoyed tone. "As expected from a woman of loose morals."

"Did you decide to choose them by yourself?!" Subaru growled.

"Honestly! How dumb of you to repeat the same occurrence!" Reiji scoffed.

"Please, listen to me for once!" Yui finally managed to say. "I'm here to meet someone! Teacher asked me to help some new girl from first year with studies."

"New girl?" Subaru raised an eyebrow. "Could it be-"

The albino couldn't finish his line, before a knock was heard at the door.

"Is anyone there?"

"A girl's voice...it must be her!" Yui sighed in relief. "Yes, come in please!"

All of them saw someone entering. Slowly a girl stepped in the room and stopped in front of the board. She looked around before turning to them. There was a pin-drop silence when they got the view of her.

In front of them, there was a girl taller than Yui. She had a doll like face with sharp golden eyes and matted dark long lashes. Her forehead was covered by bangs that parted to left and front layers of her hair reached down to her chin. She had two piercings on her each ear that consisted black studs on earlobe and silver studs on mid ear. Under the black school blazer, she wore a white striped shirt attached to a black sailor collar and a black button-down corset. Her nicely rounded perky globes were too big to be hidden under the corset. On bottom, she wore the black school skirt and white petticoat underneath which only emphasized on the existence of well-curved waist under them. But unlike Yui and the other girls, she wore a pair of black thigh-high socks accompanied by black combat boots. From her enormously long shimmering silver ponytail and her scent, Yui and the vampires had no trouble to recognize that she was the girl who they saw out there earlier. No wonder the other male students drooled over her. Yui couldn't take her eyes off the girl.

(... _Isn't that the girl from earlier!? She's really so gorgeous! Even though she's younger, yet she's taller than me. Her skin is white like cream. She maintains that pretty face, curvaceous figure and long hair...she might be a model or something..._ )

The girl one by one checked out each guy at first. Then finally her golden orbs met the pink hued orbs of the other girl, making her blush unexpectedly.

 _(She's staring me like that, I can feel my face burning. But I'm not supposed to... She's a girl like me. But I feel like there's no one...)_

 _(I forgot that there were ten more people here!)_

"So big..." Ayato's grip on Yui instantly loosened at the sight of the other girl's perky breasts, "Are they C-cup, or D-cup?"

Laito heard his brother and responded. "Nope Ayato-kun, it's E-cup...more accurately 90 cm."

"Really!? Ore-sama must grope them someday!"

"She got nice hips, didn't she?" Kou whispered to Yuma, who replied, "Wish we had to chase this curvy chick instead of that skinny Sow."

Yui heard some of the whispers. _(Ehh! Are they talking about her figure!?)_

"Excuse me, miss. Who're you?" Finally Ruki was the first to break the curiosity.

"I just transferred here at first year. I came here to meet Yui Komori. She's going to tutor me for studies."

Everyone became surprised that someone came to get tutored by Yui. Then Reiji said, "She isn't that bright student and isn't capable of tutoring. I'm senior than her. So, I can offer you better assistance with this."

"No thanks. I'll judge her tutoring only after I'm done with her." A blunt reply came from the silver-haired beauty.

Yui's eyes widened. _(Whoa! No girl here ever turned down any opportunity to have time with any Sakamaki...and there how boldly this girl declined it! But she might get in trouble for this...)_

So she suggested, "Umm... excuse me. I think you should listen to Reiji Sakamaki. He's very brilliant and-"

"Are you Yui Komori?" The other girl cut her off.

"Yes, I'm."

"I asked for Yui Komori a while ago. If you're that Gofer then you should've said it first!"

Yui was jolted at the girl's sudden angry voice, "I-I'm sorry!" _(And...'Gofer'?)_

"Why do you need Chichinashi for that..." Ayato interrupted, before standing close to the girl, "Let Ore-sama tutor you..."

Laito followed his twin, "If you come with me, then I'll privately teach you many more things aside from studies..." He whispered.

Yui feared in her mind. ( _Ayato-kun and Laito-kun are so close to her!... What're they going to do with her!?_ )

"I was hoping that you'd oppose." The girl said in monotone, "So, I'll have to take her legally."

She took out a piece of paper from her blazer then passed it to Reiji. After reading the paper, the bespectacled vampire's eyes widened. His blonde eldest brother saw his expression.

"What's that?"

"It's a contract paper, signed by the school authority. Yui has to stay with this woman at her house until she gets proper tutoring."

"Haaah?!" The rest of the vampires exclaimed together.

"Never gonna happen!" Ayato finally growled.

Ruki became suspicious. _She seems to be after Eve as well...but why a human would want that?...Moreover she's a girl._

"So, this Gofer is officially mine. Do you need any further verification?" The silverette blurted.

Subaru came over and took the paper from Reiji, before tearing and shredding it into pieces. "There's no more verification left, so get lost now!"

"That was only a photocopy. Anyway, I guess I've to play hard as I ain't getting it in easy way." Suddenly, her expression changed, "I'm really not a very good student, but I'm always good in... _logic_."

With that, the silver-haired beauty grabbed Yui in inhuman speed, turning her around. She pulled out a handgun and aimed at Yui's head, making her shocked.

( _What's this! Is that a gun in her hand?!_ )

"OI!"

"Don't...!"

"What's she doing?!" The vampire boys were clearly horrified at the sudden action.

"As I thought, this is the weak point... now, don't get your butt in or you can watch her brains out of her skull."

"No fucking way!" Subaru yelled.

"You ain't serious, are you!?" Yuma growled.

"Do you want me to prove my seriousness by pulling the trigger?" The silverette girl unfazedly replied.

"You think you can get away after killing her?" Ruki tried to stop her differently.

"Yes, I can. Because I'll be passing the blame on you guys as you've been trying to pull her to yourselves." All of her answers were ready. It was clear to the vampires that she had targeted Yui for some reason.

"You...!"

"Why're you doing this!?" Yui managed to ask while being confined between the new girl's arms.

"Why? Heh...isn't that obvious?" The other girl smirked, "You smell awfully nice... I could make you my Gofer and use your blood for my hourly drink."

"Huh?!"

 _(My blood for drink? She's talking as if she's a...!)_

Azusa pointed a finger. "Look..."

Everyone saw in horror the new girl's golden eyes suddenly glowing brightly, then the growing of two pairs of fangs in her mouth.

 **"** She's a vampire!" Ayato's eyes widened.

"EHH?!" Yui went utterly horrified when she heard him.

"Did she just transform or something!?" Laito asked in confusion.

"You got the right, Fedora whore!" The silver-haired beauty chuckled darkly, "Now now, let me take a sample at first."

She pulled down Yui's blazer and shirt to bare her shoulder, before biting down.

"Mmm...mngh..."

"Aahh! It hurts...! Please...stop!" Yui screamed in pain.

 _(She's doing that right here...in front of these vampires!)_

After a minute the vampire girl stopped and grimaced, "This blood is sickening me!" She wiped blood from her mouth, "Yet, her taste and smell are different than other humans. So, I'll keep her."

Yui collapsed on the girl's chest. The vampire guys groaned in anger to see the incident.

"How unsightly!" Reiji grumbled, "Don't you have any sense about where you're!?

"Of course I have, that's why I'm taking her at my home. Leave us alone now, or you can see me draining her here, which will lead you guys at jail or even worse than that." She cracked a smirk, through which the vampires could see the fangs disappearing.

"You Kyonyuu bitch!" Ayato scowled.

"Call me names as much as you want. That won't be bringing her back to you, loser!" The redhead heard a sneer in reply.

"Just...who're you!?" Finally Ruki asked about the unknown vampire's identity.

"Call me Akiyoshi." The silver-haired beauty said before carrying Yui on her back, before giving the vampires a mocking smile, "See you later...Pest Larvae!"

"What the fuck did you call us?!" Subaru yelled but before that the vampire girl left carrying Yui. There was a silence of shock for a while before Yuma broke it.

"I still can't believe what my eyes just saw!"

"She can transform between human and vampire. That means, she's a hybrid." Reiji said thoughtfully.

"Hybrid?" Kanato asked.

"Born from a human and a vampire."

"Something like that even exists!?" Ayato raised an eyebrow.

"A very few. But, this one seems special. She looks and smells like an appetizing prey herself." Shu commented noting the girl's scent.

"But unfortunately, she's a predator just like us, who took Livestock away." Ruki bitterly stated before pausing for a few seconds. Then he suggested something. "So, I guess we need to work together if we want to take Yui back."

Subaru groaned not liking the suggestion, "Huh! As if we'd follow you!"

Reiji rubbed his temple, "As much as I hate to say, but I find the suggestion provided by Ruki Mukami effective. First we need to get information about that girl.

"Did she tell only Akiyoshi as her name?" Shu asked.

"Shizuma Akiyoshi." Subaru replied, who was a first year. "She's in my class. This is the name she told while introducing herself."

"Ugh...when I saw her first, I was thinking about another M neko-chan." Kou scowled irritably. "But instead she turned out to be an S neko! Now we've to deal with her as rival!"

"I don't think...she'll give up Yui-san...that easily..." Azusa commented.

But Laito was the only one who was amused by all of this. "You all should see the good side of this. There's a clincher that makes the difference." He smirked, "And it's that our new enemy is a 'Josei'. And this is why, for one, she can't keep our Bitch-chan to herself forever. And for two, now we got another prey, who barely knows what would be the result of messing with ten vampires like us." His green eyes began to glow wickedly.

* * *

That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be Dark 1 and the route finally will begin. And if you like this, please don't forget to follow, favorite and review the story.

 **Notation:**

 **1.** Kyonyuu means Melon/busty girl.

 **2.** Josei means female.


	3. Dark 1

**A/N:** Welcome back, readers! From this chapter, finally it starts. Enjoy reading!

 **N/B:** Italic sentences represent Yui's monologue.

* * *

 **Dark 1**

When Yui woke up, she found herself on something soft. But it was not any bed. She sat up to see the thing she was lying, was a futon. She could not recognize the room. It was not that gorgeous like the rooms of Sakamaki manor. But it was a small modern bedroom, consisting of a reading table, a dresser, wardrobe and a few decors. There were a door and two big windows. It wasn't large and elegant like the bedroom at the Sakamakis but it smelt fresh and was full of light and air. Then Yui heard the door opening. The figure she saw was of a man, with midnight black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a maroon overcoat over black suit. He was carrying a small tray which had a glass of red colored drink and some sweet stuffs. He gently put the tray beside Yui's futon.

"Good morning, Yui-san." The man politely bowed. "My name is Akatsuki. I'm Shizuma-sama's butler."

"Shizuma...who's that?" Yui asked not knowing the name. "And where am I?"

"My mistress and the owner of this house. She's the one who brought you here."

"I don't understand...I was at school."

"Don't you remember about last night?"

The man's last words triggered Yui's mind, slowly the moments of the previous night filled her mind.

 _(I was supposed to meet a new student...and then the Mukamis stalked me..._

 _...In a while the Sakamakis came there...they were arguing..._

 _...And finally, she showed up...the newest transfer student...who seemed to be human at first..._

 _...But in the end...she didn't turn out to be like that...)_

Yui's hand slowly traveled to her neck where she felt a fresh new bitemark...from a new vampire.

"Here this cranberry juice and this sugar will be helpful for your blood cells. I'm sorry for my mistress's action." Akatsuki noticed her rubbing the wound, not to mention the blood smell. "Her temperament is a bit rough, you see. But as a person, she's not that bad."

"But...she's a vampire, right? She'll see me just as prey...like the Sakamakis..."

"Yui-san..." Suddenly the butler's tone changed. "You see, I'm also a vampire, but I won't even touch you. And let me inform you something-..."

"I'll take the pleasure to inform that, Akatsuki." A female voice said. And Yui's eyes found the golden eyes again. The silver-haired beauty was at the doorway in her uniform. She had an arrogant but confident look on her beautiful face which made Yui think her different than other girls. She motioned her butler to leave, before sitting on the chair of the reading table.

"Hi there," She smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so...I was senseless."

"Oops my bad." The vampire girl scratched her head...as if realizing own silliness. "I bit you..." She looked like she was ashamed for her act, which made Yui a bit curious.

"But you know what," The girl said in chitchating tone, "I really didn't want to do that...it's those jerks who made me angry. It's really not personal you see."

Now Yui was really surprised at the girl's casualty. She was totally talking like a normal person, which Yui was not used to for a long time. The Sakamakis always prevailed their superiority and possessiveness over her. No matter, how much she tried, she could not remember a single moment when she had a normal talk with any Sakamaki. And though the Mukamis seemed a bit nicer than them, yet Ruki and Yuma's attitude made her think twice to label them better than the Sakamakis.

"Uh...I understand...umm" The human managed to talk.

"Again silly me...forgot to introduce myself properly." The girl got up and knelt down beside Yui. "I'm Shizuma Akiyoshi. I came from Tokyo." She extended her hand. "Hope we'll get along."

Now the human girl smiled and shook hands with the vampire girl. And then the blonde got transfixed...at the softness of the silverette's hand.

 _(...I can't move myself..._

 _...Her skin is so soft and warm...unlike all the other vampires..._

 _...Her behavior made me feel warm...feel alive again..._

 _...Why's that?...Could it be her heart is warm...)_

"Hey you okay?"

Yui was startled, then blushed to realize that she was still holding Shizuma's hand. "It's just...it's been a while someone is being nice with me..." She honestly admitted.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Shizuma cheekily grinned, "l might be a vampire but that doesn't mean I can't be nice with my prey."

 _Prey._

The moment the word was caught in Yui's ear, her heart stopped again. Her grip on Shizuma's hand loosened. But then, suddenly that soft hand gripped Yui's hand hard, making her gasp.

"So, this is you...huh?" Shizuma's friendly tone suddenly turned cocky. "Someone behaves nice and friendly...and you're all flattered. Is this why you can't get over those guys...because they're possessive over you? You're really suited to be called as Gofer." Her grip got tighter.

"Shizuma-chan...you're hurting me!" Yui winced in pain...she didn't have the scope to be aware of the sudden change. Within a second, the human girl was pushed down on the futon, with the vampire girl straddling over her.

"Wha-what's wrong with you, Shizuma-chan?"

"Is it wrong to test your would be prey's loyalty?" The golden eyes narrowed in annoyance, "When I was being friendly with you, you really wished it were those Sakamakis...weren't you?!"

"Eh...that's...!"

"So I was right! Those Mukamis indeed had a point! You were being compassionate to them...and expecting the same from them..."

"You-you heard what Ruki-kun and Yuma-kun had been saying?!"

"Of course I did! I came way before than you know! You were delighted to see how those two groups of leeches were playing tug of war over you?!"

"To say such a thing..." Yui didn't know how to answer that.

"Well, I can't blame you though. Of course a girl would enjoy that." Her face got closer to the other girl's. "But let me remind you...those pretty boys, to who you think yourself important, are vampires and they define your quality only by your blood! Did I get it to your head?!" Shizuma's fangs began to grow, making Yui unable to talk.

"Or perhaps, you're not ready yet to accept that fact. In that case, I'll gladly talk in their language...since you seem not want to forget about them!" With that, the silver-haired beauty leaned down and harshly sank her fangs on the blonde human's neck.

"Agh! It hurts...please stop!"

"Mmm...mngh...you didn't respond me...mmm..." The vampire beauty mumbled while sucking. "But now your blood responded...mn... Can't blame those guys...hmm..mngh...since your blood talks like this...mmngh...much better than last night...mngh..."

Shizuma kept sucking and Yui's eyes were slowly closing to unconsciousness. Still, her mind was able to think.

 _(...Why? Why this keeps happening?..._

 _...Could it be it's really my fault..._

 _...If I'm bound to live with vampires..._

 _...Then can't I really expect anything from them...?)_

* * *

So readers, what do you think from this first segment? Will this vampire girl be easier for Yui than those vampire boys, or is she going to be even more maniac than them? Let me know through reviews. And if you like this, don't forget to follow and favorite the story.


	4. Dark 2

**A/N:** New chapter done! Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Dark 2**

Yui didn't know how long she was unconscious after getting bitten by the newest vampire. She finally got up at night. She looked at the clock to see that it was time for school. She noticed that cranberry juice and some snacks were there kept for her. So, she consumed them.

Yui got her energy back after eating. She then went out of the room. From the view of the corridor, the entire house seemed to be a modern two storeyed town house. She came down through stairs and reached a room that seemed like a dining room. There the butler vampire was decorating the table.

"Good Evening, Yui-san." Akatsuki politely spoke up.

"Um...good evening, Akatsuki-san." Yui had trouble to keep herself steady. Before she fell, the vampire caught her and made her sit.

"So, Shizuma-sama did that again. What did you say to her?"

"Thank you." Yui managed to talk, "It's uh...actually she seemed annoyed about the Sakamakis... Since I stayed with them for a long time."

"I understand. But let me inform you, as you're staying in this house from now on. Whatever you do, just don't disobey Shizuma-sama. We're here to save you."

"Save me?" Yui was curious, but something came up in her mind. "The Mukamis also said the same thing, about protecting me."

"They're true indeed." Akatsuki replied, "But, there's a difference...Shizuma-sama will protect you not for your blood, unlike those boys."

"Ehh?"

"Good evening." Both of them turned to see the vampiress, with a trolley of foods. She was wearing a black sleeveless buttoned-up top, brown denim shorts attached with a grey thick belt. Yui was being distracted for a moment by her glorious curves which looked more delicate in casual-wear, despite of a tomboyish costume. Not to mention, the exposure of more of her pure white skin because of wearing sleeveless and shorts. Then her thoughts broke by her voice,

"I'm not very good cook." Shizuma said smiling, "Yet, I thought of cooking for my new special guest. Hope, you won't throw up." She stuck out her tongue like a naughty child. Which made Yui confused, but she tried not to show.

"Wow, that's a lot of foods, Shizuma-chan." The human girl tried to act normal. "But I think they're too much for three of us."

"That's no problem. Princess will consume more than two of us can together." Akatsuki said.

"Eh?"

"Heh, you got no idea about my gluttony. Since I don't get fat, so nothing stops me from eating lot." The vampire girl giggled.

The human girl watched in awe while the vampire beauty savored the meal at once which a normal human does in whole day. While eating, Shizuma talked about trivial stuffs, like her hobbies, favorite tv shows and movies, close friends from middle school, how many friends she made on her first day at Ryotei academy,

"Almost all the students of my class were nice." The vampire girl said stuffing rice in her mouth, "Except for one."

"Who?" Yui asked.

"Gofer lacks common sense." Shizuma snorted wrinkling her nose, "Of course it's one of those morons from your former house who take pride for being high class pure-bloods. His seat is just beside me, but he didn't bother to look when I sat. A grumpy cockmunch!"

"Subaru-kun...?" The human assumed.

"Whatever the name is, but yeah...it's him if you mean the albino."

"Oh...he's a loner and doesn't like to socialize. Maybe that's why."

"Whatever..."

Shizuma changed topic, but continued to talk. Yui was amazed to see that a vampire could be this talkative. Finally, they finished their meal. Yui panicked to look at the clock.

"Oh no, we're late for school, Shizuma-chan!"

"Haha...! Have you turned idiot by living with them or, were you idiot from the beginning?!" Shizuma laughed out, "Today is sunday, stupid!" Yui got embarrassed.

Then the blonde thought of changing but realized that she did not have her stuffs with her. She was hesitating, before being noticed by the other girl,

"I was about to tell you. We're going for shopping now. Normally, I would have lent you mine. But my clothes will be loose on your chest and will look bigger on you." The vampire girl giggled again, making the human frown this time. _(...She didn't have to say like that...)_

With that Shizuma left in her room to get ready and to grab her wallet.

"Sorry for my mistress's behavior. Sometimes, she acts like a child." The vampire butler noticed Yui's down face.

"It's okay." Yui said. _(...this was nothing...compared to the insults coming from the Sakamakis...)_

"I hope, you enjoyed my mistress's cooked food."

"Yes, honestly, she's a beginner...but she can be good cook if she tries hard." Yui realized what she had just told, "Um I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything bad to Shizuma-chan!"

The vampire chuckled, "Don't bother about that. I know you're habituated in luxurious foods. So, it might be uncomfortable for you to adjust here."

"Please, it's nothing like that! I came from a normal family too." The girl defended, "What you said is true because the Sakamakis are very rich. But that doesn't mean that I was happy there. Neither they're. Maybe here it's nothing like theirs, but for the first time...I felt normal."

"That's good enough to know." He smiled.

"Okay Gofer!" Meanwhile, Shizuma came down, wearing a red leather jacket over her top and black combat boots on her feet, "Let's get going!"

* * *

At Clothing Store:

Yui somehow felt happy. She never got to go out like this while at her stay at the Sakamakis, and girls night out was beyond her thoughts. Then she was startled,

"Choose dresses, Gofer." Shizuma pointed some casual dresses. Suddenly Yui noticed a set of dress. It consisted exactly like her usual pink top and brown shorts. So, she chose that.

"Ew...too girly." The silver-haired beauty scoffed.

"But Shizuma-chan is a girl too!" The blonde girl frowned.

"Oops, I mean it's so pink!" Both girls laughed out. Then they took a pile of clothes before going to separate trial rooms. Yui took off her uniform to check out the dresses. While she was in her bra, then,

"Shi-Shizuma-chan!" Yui was shocked to see the other girl suddenly storming into her changing room.

"I just thought we could help each other to choose dresses by trialing duh..." A reluctant reply came from the vampire girl, "So let me help you decide to buy dresses."

"Ehh?!" Yui's eyes widened, "Tha-thank you very much! I can decide myself."

"So are you just rejecting my offer to help?" The silver-haired beauty raised an eyebrow.

"No...no.. I just-"

"Wear what you're holding." Shizuma coldly ordered. Yui was holding a strapless white top, she frightfully wore it. While wearing it, the human's face flushed to feel the vampire's gaze on her, despite of both of them being girls.

"Hmm...not bad though." The vampire girl said checking her out. "Didn't think it would suit on your bony figure."

"To say something like that..." Shizuma was totally opposite of Yui in every aspect. One girl is short, thin and a human with short curly blonde hair, while the other is tall, buxom and a vampire with long straight silver hair. So the mockeries coming from the second girl was not unusual for the first one. "Now, Shizuma-chan should change too." The human girl tried to change topic.

"So Gofer...wants me to change here, huh?" Suddenly Yui saw the other girl standing right in front of her, closer. "So that she could see my body..."

"That's...!" The blonde girl blushed deep red at the words.

"Now I understand...even though you couldn't forget about those guys, yet you didn't get along with them." The silver-haired beauty smirked deviously. "You secretly like girls too...don't you?"

"EHH?!" Yui wanted to run away now. "No...no!"

"That means...a masochist like you, will love my fangs more than theirs..." Shizuma didn't seem to care on her protest, as she pulled her closer, before whispering in her ears, "In that case, I'll be generous to fulfill your dirty wish." With that, the taller girl licked the shorter's bare shoulder, pressing herself to her even more. Yui shivered not only to get licked, but also to feel Shizuma's soft breasts against her chest. As much as she would like to deny...it felt pleasant to her, which she of course never experienced before. But her ecstasy broke in pain, when she felt her skin pierced by sharp fangs.

"Agh!" Yui groaned in pain, before freezing when she heard,

"Mam, are you okay?" A staff of the shop knocked from outside.

The poor human didn't know what to do, as the vampire kept sucking on her. "Mmn...tell her, Gofer...mgh..."

Tears were flowing in pink eyes, yet she managed to say with a lot of efforts, "I-I'm okay!" Slowly her consciousness was slipping away, she had been bitten three times within several hours just by one single female vampire...which she never got even from the six male vampires she used to dwell with.

 _(...Shizuma-chan doesn't seem angry this time...then why's she doing right in a public place like this..._

 _...why did she think that I like girls..._

 _...Is she doing it on purpose? Does she think that I'm obsessed with the Sakamakis? Did she hear what I was telling Akatsuki-san?..._

 _Or, is there any other reason...)_

* * *

Shizuma held a senseless Yui in her arms, staring,

"It's a shame...this new top got ruined just after it was worn." As there was blood stain on Yui's white top. "But hope that asshole gets cleared that I own her, now." She narrowed her golden eyes at the changing room beside theirs, where she assumed of existence of a vampire. Shizuma was right on her assumption, since she entered Yui's trial room the moment she sensed his presence in the shop.

And in the next trial room, the vampire was watching everything through a tiny hole. He just tapped his fedora hat, before smirking himself,

"Didn't think you would be that bold to do something like that in a public place, but you don't know you just made things more interesting. I never thought I would be turned on from watching two girls entangling together..." Laito licked his lips, "Don't worry,... next time it will get more exciting... Because soon, we will join you two..."

* * *

I myself was wondering how it would look like, everyone together being at that. XD Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter.


	5. Dark 3

New Chapter done. Enjoy Reading!

* * *

 **Dark 3**

This time Yui found herself on a fluffy bed. It was the same room but looked like the bed and some girly stuffs were newly brought. She got up and found new clothes in the wardrobe. She changed into the one which looked like her usual costume consisting pink top and brown shorts.

Yui got out her room to find Akatsuki. But instead, she was greeted by an old man.

"Kya!"

"My my...I had no idea that my granddaughter would feel so lonely that she had to bring a housemate."

"Ehh?"

Yui took a good look on the man. He had light grey hair and beard and blue eyes. But he didn't look weak like other older men. His attire was traditional. He had a gentle smile on his face which put the girl at ease.

"Um...hello, sir. My name is Yui Komori. I'm from Ryotei High School, second year."

"Hmm...so you're the young lady Akatsuki told about." The man said, "Anyways, welcome to Akiyoshi household."

"Thank you. But may I know who you are?" Yui tried her hardest to be polite.

"Of course. I'm Hayabusa Akiyoshi. Shizuma's grandfather, she's the only child of my daughter."

The human girl went appalled, as she thought Shizuma and her butler were the only inhabitants of that house. She bowed down.

"I'm sorry, Akiyoshi-san! I wasn't informed about you."

"It's alright, my dear. I went to visit our family property, that's why you didn't meet me. Now please join the dinner with us."

"Eh, it's dinner time already?" Yui finally realized about the time.

"Yes, but you don't know because you slept like a pig the whole day." Finally the silver-haired beauty showed up.

"Shizuma..." Hayabusa narrowed his eyes at her, "Is that how you talk to another girl? On top of that she's older than you, I suppose."

"She might be older, but her height is shorter than mine." The vampire girl shot back, "Besides, compared to the place she had been living before...she should consider our house as heaven."

"You might have a point there. But Yui-san doesn't look like she is having any difference here." The old man notice how weakly Yui stood.

"It's because Shizuma-sama drank from her three times within this short period." Now the butler came.

Hayabusa grimaced and was about to scold before his granddaughter snorted, "It's her own fault. She was missing those guys too much so I just reminded her of them!" With that, Shizuma stomped off to the dining room.

"What a brat of a granddaughter I was given!" The old man sighed. "At least she should keep in mind that her grandpa is human..."

"Ehh?!" Yui nearly fell over when she heard that.

"Oh, so you're not informed about this." Hayabusa said, "Shizuma is a hybrid...she's born from a vampire father and a human mother. Since I'm her maternal grandparent so of course I'm a human."

 _(...That makes sense now...why Shizuma-chan is different from the other vampires...)_

"Do you happen to like any of those vampire boys?" He asked while walking to dining room.

"Eh?!" Yui was startled at the sudden question.

"I suppose, the reason behind my grandchild's violent attitude towards you is that you probably didn't want to leave the Sakamakis."

"Something like that..." Yui tried find a proper answer, "Actually, I lived with them for a quite long time. Also, I've known about their childhood which has impact on their current behavior. Besides they were being possessive when another group of vampires known as Mukami, joined here and provoked me to go with them."

"I see...that's going to be complicated then. But I can assure you...once you get to know Shizuma, you'll find out the difference."

Dinner went peacefully. Shizuma and her grandfather made various jokes and humorous comments while eating. Which made Yui feel refreshing, since she was not habituated in this kind of normal environment at Sakamaki mansion. But she dared not to talk, as she understood about the vampire beauty's mercurial mood by the mentioning of other vampires.

After dinner, Hayabusa ordered Akatsuki for his bedtime tea before leaving his room. Shizuma and Yui were still there to tidy up the dining table. The vampire butler came back with a cup of tea, before taking the dirty dishes to clean. When he left again, Shizuma brought out a small container from her pocket, before pouring the ingredient into the tea.

"Shizuma-chan, what do you think you're doing?!" Yui grimaced.

"Easy Gofer. It'll be fun. The syrup just changes the taste, nothing else."

Akatsuki came back and took the tea to the old human's room. The two girls followed him but did not enter the room. In a while, they heard groan.

"Shizuma! I know it's you! Come here at this instance!"

"No way, dear grandpa!" His vampire granddaughter stuck out her tongue. "You should've thought about that before scolding me..." With that, she ran away to her room dragging the human girl with her. She closed the door and began to laugh hard.

"Hahaha grandpa's reaction was epic!"

"You shouldn't have done that to your grandfather, Shizuma-chan." Yui sighed.

"You think this is the first time I did?" Shizuma giggled, "What are grandpas for then?"

The human girl then smiled. "You're like a child." Then she took her time to check out the other girl's room. It was pretty elegant than the other rooms. The wall and the furniture were painted silver in color, except for the pillows on the bed which were black. There was an attached bathroom. Despite of being tomboyish, Shizuma was pretty fashionable. Her dressing table was full of cosmetics. Her wardrobe was much bigger than that in Yui's room. There were also monitor and PS for gaming. And the entire room was enlightened with different type of decorative lights.

"Wow, all these lighting are very exceptional." Yui admired.

"These are all made by grandpa." Shizuma replied, "It's his hobby. He's working to make some for your room too."

"I'll be very glad to have them!" Then the human saw something which she hadn't noticed until now. Other than the bathroom door, there was another door inside the room. But before she could ask about that she saw the vampire girl going to the window before sliding the curtains. Then she slid the window.

"Gofer, come here." She motioned the other girl which she followed.

"Not again...Shizuma-chan!" Yui's eyes widened to see the other girl going out through the window. Then to her utter horror, her hand was pulled.

"Ca-can you fly?!"

"No...why do we need to fly?"

"Because you're going to jump from the window!"

"I'm not jumping, stupid!" She said while landing on the brick roof. "We're going to sit here...so, come down."

Shizuma helped Yui to climb down to the roof. Then both girls sat and looked up the sky.

"It's beautiful." Yui mesmerized. "I didn't think I'd see the clear sky from this town area."

"Yeah it is. But it's not the thing I wanted to show." The other girl pointed a finger, "Look over there."

The two girls saw fireworks. "There's some kind of festival on." The vampire girl informed.

"I see...it's been a long time I've seen fireworks."

"Eh? Why's that?"

"Uh...actually, at the Sakamakis...you know...-" The human girl hesitated to say.

"I understand." This time Shizuma did not overreact. "But as you can see, it's different here."

"Yes, and it feels comfortable."

Both girls continued to watch the fireworks and listen the festive sound peacefully, before the vampire girl flinched suddenly. And within seconds, Shizuma pulled out a pocket knife, before swiftly throwing behind. A high-pitched scream was heard when she hit the target.

"Shizuma-chan...?!" Yui was surprised by the sudden act and the scream. Then the silver-haired beauty climbed to the upper roof where her knife hit. When she came back, the blonde girl's eyes widened to see her hand stained with blood of whatever she was holding. The other girl held it in front of her, then Yui could see what it was. A bat that was squirming in pain in Shizuma's hand.

"This is... Why did you hurt it?!" The shorter girl yelled.

"Someone was spying on us..." The taller girl said monotonously. "But killing it won't gain me anything, so I'll send it from where it came..." With that she threw away the bat like a ball.

Tears filled the pink eyes to see the scene. "How could you...?!"

"Don't be such a pussy, okay?! That bat wasn't any normal bat. Or else why it was flying around just our house out of nowhere?!" The golden eyes narrowed, "You stayed with vampires for a long time, right? Then why the hell you're acting dummy now?!"

That is when Yui could figure what was all that about. She remembered seeing the Sakamakis communicating with bats.

"You know, there're different clans of vampires out there." Shizuma continued, "As far as I heard, both of those Sakamakis and Mukamis are from bat clans. Thus they use bats as familiars. I'm pretty sure this bat was sent by one of those families."

"You can't just imply on that...and you didn't need to be so cruel even if they did so."

Now that made the vampire beauty lose her temper, "Looks like I need to teach everything in practical to a Gofer like you!" With that, she grabbed Yui's hand before shoving her over the edge of the roof. The human was hanging on her hand.

"NO! Shizuma-chan! Please, don't let go!" Yui cried out in utter horror, holding the other girl's hand.

"This is a lesson for being off guard!" Shizuma growled grabbing her on air, "Just because I'm not creep like those guys, you always forget that I'm a vampire and you're a human. Your blood is my drink, so you better watch out next time before you piss me off!" Finally she lifted the other girl. "And unlike you, I never let my guard off. That's why, I'll remove any kind of obstacles from my way no matter how tiny they're. Did you learn your lesson now?!"

Yui was shivering from the intrusion so she could just shake her head to nod. "Besides, I didn't kill it...I let it stagger to its masters." Shizuma rubbed her own chin, "Because...I had to make a message. Obviously they're now setting up a plan to take you away, but they can do their planning by sitting in their own house. Today their familiar bat will let them know the result of illegal spying on Shizuma Akiyoshi's property."

As soon as two girls came back inside, Yui practically ran to her own room. She still trembled to remember the moment when Shizuma held her on the air from the roof. The only time she had been terrified like this when Ayato threw her into swimming pool. She lied on her bed to calm down. When she relaxed a bit, then some thoughts came in her mind.

 _(...It's hard to believe that it's the same person who is the loving granddaughter of a nice old man... who played a childish prank to her grandfather a while ago..._

 _...And that same girl brutally wounded a bat just because she thought it as a familiar of other vampires..._

 _...Even though it seems she just doesn't want to handover me to anyone..._

 _...yet for some reason I think...it's not about only me...but also about Sakamakis and Mukamis...)_

* * *

"So this happened...I already had a feeling about that..."

Ruki sipped his tea, after hearing about the familiar he sent to Akiyoshi House.

"That girl is tougher than I thought." Yuma said, "She won't let Sow go that easily."

"Then what to do...to rescue Eve?" Azusa said, "Should we...inform _**him**_?"

"No way! We can't ask for his help to deal with a chick, okay?!" The brunette annoyedly opposed the idea. "We can rather ask the Sakamakis for a combined attack, and this will end within a blink. A girl like her can't fight against ten of us!"

"Yuma...do you realize that you're talking like a fool?" His eldest brother scolded him, "Did you forget that she took Livestock away right in front of ten of us? So, it's not about physical fight. Our new enemy is a woman and women play it differently. You might dislike them but never should underestimate them."

"Besides...we better not involve the Sakamakis unnecessarily." Finally, Kou spoke up. "We just should act allies for a while. Because if they again capture M neko-chan for themselves, then it would be no different than it's now."

"Kou is right." Ruki agreed, "Our deal with the Sakamakis is only for defeating Shizuma Akiyoshi. But we've to make sure that in the end, Eve will belong to us...even if we've to take unfair or violent steps..." The blackette's dark blue eyes darkened more by an evil aura.

* * *

So, Mukamis already started playing dirty. They will do even more dirtier in future chapters. And from next, Sakamakis and Mukamis will be regular in each chapters. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	6. Dark 4

**A/N:** This segment is a bit longer than previous. Hope you like.

* * *

 **Dark 4**

The next day, Yui was getting ready for school...while thinking what might happen when she would meet the other ten vampires. The Mukamis might not be much problem since they were also new apart from Shizuma. The problem would be the Sakamakis. Yui would have trouble to face them.

"Gofer, you ready?" The blonde human turned behind to see the silver-haired vampire beauty standing at the door.

"Yes...almost."

Then Shizuma put a hand on her chin, checking out something, "You look miserable... Is it because I drank too much?"

Yui was a bit surprised to see the unexpected concern. She just nodded.

"Oh I should've waited for your getting over from anemia...since I just took you away from six leeches."

The blonde human wanted to smile that was formed by the concern of the silver-haired vampire beauty. But before she could thank her for that,

"Hmm...I can't take you like this to school. I've to fix your sickly look at first. I don't want to have a bad image for keeping a guest poorly."

Yui's heart dropped at her words. _(Why did I think that she cares for me? And why am I feeling upset to know that her concern is just for her own reputation...?)_

Then her thoughts broke to see the vampire gone, before coming back again, with a box in her hand.

"Shizuma-chan?"

"I said that I would fix your look so that you cope up with me. Now seat down in front of the mirror." With that, Shizuma opened the box.

"Isn't that makeup kit?"

"Of course it is. You're going to witness my beauty talent now."

"Ehh?!" Yui was flabbergasted to realize, "Are you going to put makeup on me?!"

"Seriously, have you got a sloth in the place of your brain?!" Shizuma groaned, "I can get this done before you process the fact in your head!"

Yui stopped complaining before quickly sitting down, "Actually, I never wore...so..."

"Everything has a first time. And I assure you that you won't look ugly... After all, I have a reputation to maintain, you see. So, stop squirming or I'll mess up."

The human obliged by keeping silence while the vampire worked on her. After five minutes, Shizuma was done.

"You look pretty."

Yui looked at the mirror and blushed. Shizuma didn't overdid it. She gave her a natural makeup by powdering her skin, decorated her eyes with thin liner and mascara and lips with light pink gloss. She really was looking better than her usual pale anemic look.

"Thank you very much, Shizuma-chan." The human saw a satisfying grin on the vampire's face, who was happy by her own job. Then Yui took a look on herself again before turning back to smiling Shizuma.

 _(I don't know why... Rather than looking at the mirror, I'm loving to see her smile...)_

"What're you staring now, Gofer?"

Yui was startled to see Shizuma's face right in front of hers, making her blush even more,

"I-It's just...I look prettier with makeup. But, you're more beautiful without any makeup." Yui could see Shizuma's cheeks reddened slightly. Then she backed away, "Anyways Gofer, let's go for breakfast, or we'll be late for school."

* * *

"How're we going to school, Shizuma-chan?" Yui said seeing no ride waiting.

"By walking!" Shizuma harshly answered as her mood suddenly went dull by the question. "Not every student of the school owns limousine, okay?!"

"That's not what I meant!" The blonde went scared when she got the point. She started to walk with the other girl. While walking at the busy road, they saw a rich looking woman with expensive clothes walking beside a water hydrant but suddenly the plug flew open, causing the woman allover drenched, which made the both girls laugh out loud. At a corner, cotton candies were being sold. Shizuma bought two for themselves. The vampire girl made fun of everyone passing by, before reaching the school. Needless to say that Yui was enjoying every moment of it.

When they reached school, the vampire girl saw some of her class-friends and parted away from the human girl. Yui started to walk to her own class in a fresh mind, but it did not last long. As she was suddenly greeted by the sight of five other vampires, who used to be her former hosts. Her smile flew away within seconds.

"Bitch-chan looks like she's having fun...That's so mean..." Laito was the first one to talk. "Leaving us like that..."

"I'm angry with you!" Kanato said clutching his teddy tightly, "This is unforgivable!"

Yui saw no other option than apologizing, "Umm...I'm sorry I couldn't contact with you guys. When Shizuma-chan took me-"

"We don't have the slightest interest to know what that woman did." Reiji cut her off, despite of his composure, his tone sounded irritated.

"Your lewd desire has crossed all limits..." Shu spoke up, leaning on the wall, closing his eyes, "...that has been transferred from men to women..."

"No, it's not like that!" Yui protested.

 _(Even Shu-san is saying like that...)_

"Oi Chichinashi," Ayato stood right in front of her, before grabbing her chin. "You're thinking that Kyonyuu is nicer than us because she's a girl like you, right?" His green eyes looked deeply at her pink ones, "But that's the point. You're claiming that you're not lesbian. Then you'll desire Ore-sama's fangs more than hers in no time..." He whispered, making her unable to talk.

"That's right, Bitch-chan." His hatted doppelganger stood closer too. "Just by claiming you, she's acting tough...But the truth is, she can't give you the pleasure that we can...nfu~"

Yui stood frozen for few seconds, before,

"...Are you done giving your vigil speech?"

"Eh?!"

The six of them turned to see the silverette vampire beauty crossing her arms. Though anger did not show her face, yet she was definitely not happy. She closed her eyes for a second before further speaking up,

"I understand that you guys are missing her too much so that you were giving some heart-touching speech." Shizuma sarcastically said, "But now please excuse us, we got better things to do than listening your lectures." She pulled Yui, then handed over her own bag she was carrying.

"Now Gofer, take my bag to my class."

Yui looked up surprised, then Shizuma scoffed, "Have your brain stopped working again?!" Not wanting to get the vampiress angry, the human took the school bag. Shizuma started to walk, with Yui following her. When she went past Ayato,

"You don't get to use Chichinashi like that!" The redhead growled, "She's Ore-sama's prey-"

"Ex-prey will be correct from now." The silverette shot back within a fraction of a second, "I'm her mistress now, so if anyone tries to have her again..." Her golden eyes met his green, "They gotta deal with me at first." With that the two girls left.

While following Shizuma, Yui watched the other girl practically stomping. She could understand the reason as she already knew something like this was going to happen. To make it worse, they crossed path with another four individuals at the hallway, who were formerly humans. They stopped at their place instantly at the sight of two girls.

"Sow is literally looking like a sow!" Yuma snickered at the two girls, pointing Yui carrying two bags. Which made the upset blonde look up to the silverette, who shot back,

"Hey Gofer, didn't it start to smell like pig when we entered this hallway? Now I understand why. Only a pig could think others like itself."

"Oi! Watch what you're saying!" An yell came from the tall brunette.

"Look, who's talking about language..." Shizuma rolled her eyes.

"But you really are treating M neko-chan like that, ain't you?" Kou spat. "Making her carry your own bag like this-..."

"My shoulder is aching and she's so nice to help...you got a problem with that, double-deal performer?"

"I'm a stage performer, S neko-chan!" The blonde got annoyed, "And I'm called as 'idol', in case you don't know."

"Idol? For you it sounds 'idiot' in my ears." The fem vampire sneered before starting to walk away.

"Livestock," Ruki irritably said, "Even though you're no more with the Sakamakis, yet it doesn't mean this girl is better choice than us. I can tell that she's ferocious under her friendly form."

"Oh really? How did you know that? Do you have habits to check 'under' of girls...who knew this nerdy bookworm was a pervert!" Shizuma hissed, causing blush on Ruki's cheek in embarrassment.

"Whatever it is, I'm far better choice than you guys... At least my place is not a zoo like yours." She continued.

"Our mansion is not zoo...it's far bigger than your house!" Kou groaned.

"Oh, I thought you guys came from a zoo where there is a section for vampires..." The girl snorted. "Since I heard you say only words like livestock, sow, cat...so maybe you're habituated in watching animals all time."

"Enough!" Yuma growled and came to attack. Shizuma also clenched her fists and bounced to fight. But instead the brunette suddenly bent down, before grabbing the girl's skirt.

"Yuma-kun! What're you doing?!" Yui said in shock.

"This chick needs to learn some lesson..." With that, Yuma flipped Shizuma's skirt up.

"Heh...how about this-...whoa!" The guy's chuckle dropped to see black shorts under her skirt.

"Thanks to the scanty uniform skirt...I had to wear shorts to save my ass." The vampire girl calmly replied, "It literally saved my ass today." Then she kicked the vampire guy's stomach by her knee.

"Gah!" The brunette winced in pain.

"Come back, Yuma!" Ruki yelled.

"Remember bitch...you just made wrong enemies!" Yuma threatened the silverette girl before leaving with his brothers.

The two girls started walking away too. While walking, Yui was sweating because of these two encounters.

"Shizuma-chan...you shouldn't have made them angry." The blonde girl gingerly spoke up, "Even though all of you are vampires, yet...you're the only girl here, and they all are boys..."

The silverette girl replied nothing, which made Yui flinch to think if she just pissed her off again, "I-I didn't mean you're weak! I know you can fight them, but I'm worried to think if they unite against you..." The human girl tried to make it easy but still there was no reply. Then the vampire girl suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Shizuma-chan?"

"The bat was sent by the Mukamis..." Shizuma replied thoughtfully.

Yui was surprised, "How could you tell?"

"It's easy. That nerd barely knew me, yet he called me 'ferocious'...and how could that blondie tell that their house was bigger than mine...? So, it was them." Hearing that, the blonde human went appalled.

 _(It's exactly happened as Shizuma-chan assumed... Mukamis had started their attempts... I still feel sorry for the bat, yet come to think about...Mukamis are the ones who are responsible for this... They shouldn't have spied on us...)_

The two girls reached the classroom of first year. When Shizuma entered, first thing she saw was...the last of Sakamakis, who was not with his brothers a while ago. He was looking outside through the window beside him. The entire classroom was empty except for him.

"Gofer, put my bag on my desk." She ordered the other girl.

"Uh okay. Which desk?" Yui did not notice the male vampire at first, before the female vampire pointed out.

"There...beside him."

"Subaru-kun!" Yui was jolted, and finally the albino turned around to them. Red eyes glowed in anger by the sight of two girls. The blonde girl flinched.

"Shizuma-chan...um...since you're going to your seat, so can you take the bag by yourself?"

"Why? Since you have come this far...is there any problem for you just to reach my seat now?" The silver-haired beauty narrowed her eyes.

 _(Of course there is a problem...at the seat beside yours.)_ "Uh no...not at all." Yui made a poker face. In front of her, red eyes were glaring, behind her, golden eyes. On top of that, none of the pairs of eyes belonged to any human. She anyway, sauntered to Shizuma's seat. So, she did not see the vampire beauty smirking behind her. And when she reached her seat, then she could see her mistake...the one Subaru was glaring was not Yui, it was Shizuma.

Yui put Shizuma's bag on her desk, before speaking out, "Uh, hello Subaru-kun."

The albino male did not turn to her, he just kept his gleaming eyes on the other vampire. The human continued, "I met your brothers and tried to explain the situation. Sorry for not keeping in touch."

Subaru still did not look at her, as if Yui did not exist. The blonde girl sighed and turned to walk back. But her hand was grabbed by a cold strong hand.

"Tell me." Finally Subaru's eyes found the human girl, "Is she better than us? Are you having fun with her?!"

"Subaru-kun..." Yui did not imagine that the tsundere vampire would yearn for her like his triplet brothers did. But before she could speak up, she was yanked back by something. She felt something soft rubbing her back, and warm breath on her cheek...she became unable to talk even more.

"Does she look sick or anemic like when she was at your place? So, it's written allover on her face that...she's happy at my place." Shizuma pointed Yui's face after grabbing her from behind, "That means I'm better than-...no, I'm the best vampire for her, since I take much better care of my prey than you guys do."

Now that made Yui annoyed when she figured out something. _(...So Shizuma-chan applied makeup on me only to prove herself better than other vampires...)_

"What exactly do you want with her?!" Her thoughts broke with Subaru's harsh voice.

"Why don't you answer the question for yourself?" Shizuma sneered back.

"You'll answer my question first!" The albino got up punched on the desk in front of him.

"Uh...okay then. I'll answer your question first..." The golden eyes began to glow, "...with demonstration."

Yui's body was startled when she suddenly felt a pair of sharp fangs digging into her neck, but the surprise turned into unbearable pain that made her body go numb. She couldn't even move or scream. The only thing she could see a pair of crimson red eyes widened in shock. Neither Subaru nor Yui could imagine that Shizuma might do this at the school. But within seconds, the human was pulled and found herself on a manly chest.

"This is enough!" Subaru growled while holding Yui, "I'm taking her back right now!"

Shizuma wiped her mouth and silently glared the two for a few seconds. Then suddenly she yelled on top of lungs, "LET GO OF HER! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Yui had gone limp after the female vampire biting her, so she practically could not move her body, nor she could say anything. Subaru was again surprised. "Huh?!"

As per the silver-haired beauty's assumption, some students quickly entered the classroom hearing the scream. "What's going on?"

"Komori is hurt and I wanted to take her at the infirmary...but he isn't letting me!" The vampire beauty lied making a scared face.

"Is that Yui Komori, from second year...? Please, not again."

"Subaru Sakamaki again made a ruckus because of her."

"She started to live with Shizuma Akiyoshi, maybe that's why he's being butthurt."

"We should call the teacher."

As one of the students rushed, the first-year homeroom teacher came up. And she obviously believed the show Shizuma put for blaming Subaru.

"Akiyoshi, please take Komori to the infirmary asap...Sakamaki, today you will stay for after-school detention and Reiji Sakamaki will be seeing the councilor about this."

"Tch!" That's the only reaction came from the albino male, before he apathetically rested his forehead on his hands. The other vampire hoisted the human's arm around her neck and walked out by holding her waist, before laying her on the infirmary bed. Then Shizuma gently cleaned Yui's wound by a soaked cloth and applied a band-aid.

Yui was still in daze because of pain, but yet she could sense the unexpectedly gentle treatment. Then finally she managed to deliver some words, "Shizuma-chan...why?"

The silver-haired beauty did not answer at first. She went to the doorway, before turning back to her, "The moment, my fangs were buried into your skin for the first time...I sealed you as mine only. You better keep that in mind. As for those guys, they will have to forget about you. And if they don't, they will keep paying like this."

Shizuma paused for a second before saying, "I'm going to call that 'Rain-whatever' doctor. Don't get up until I'm back." With that she went out, leaving Yui in her thoughts.

 _(I also want to know the answer of what Subaru-kun asked you..._

 _What do you want...Just my blood? And to degrade the other vampires...?_

 _Then for what you become so gentle and caring...?_

 _I really don't understand you, Shizuma-chan...)_

* * *

 _"...As for those guys, they will have to forget about you..._

 _And if they don't, they will keep paying like this..."_

While the commotion at the first year, Kou and Yuma also came to check what was going on. They witnessed everything that happened with Subaru from the door, before following Shizuma and Yui at the infirmary.

"So, Ruki was right..." Yuma snapped while walking back, "This chick is far dangerous than I thought. We'll get ourselves doomed if we don't watch out."

"Yes, she is." Said the blonde, "And that makes her desirable even more than M neko-chan... which gives me a new idea."

"What idea?"

"Let's just say... S neko-chan will get bluff by her own method." Kou's right eye glimmered red with anticipation.

* * *

As you can see, from this chapter, finally the negative characters aka DL vampires will make their moves. Hope you keep reading. Let me know your thoughts through comments.


	7. Dark 5

**A/N:** This is the only story I could update in months. Sorry for taking long. Hopefully, I will be able to update 'Eve vs Adam' soon. Enjoy reading.

 **Warning:** Contains curses and vulgar language. And the rating has finally been upgraded to M.

* * *

 **Dark 5**

When Yui woke up, this time she felt something different. Her surroundings felt like moving. She fully recovered before sitting up. Then her eyes widened to...find herself in a moving car. She took some time to process the situation.

 _(...I am...inside a car..._

 _...Wait! Did Sakamakis or Mukamis take me...?!...)_

Yui looked around. But no, the inside of the car was not like any limousine. It was like a normal car. And she was sitting at the backseat. Yet she was horrified as she had no idea by who or where she was being taken to. Before she looked for the driver.,

"Are you awake, Gofer?" What Yui saw was beyond her imagination. At the driving seat, there was none but the silver-haired beauty.

"Shizuma-chan?! You're driving?!" The human girl was clearly bewildered.

"Of course." The vampire girl replied cheerfully, "Don't you believe what you see?"

"Uh...I do." Yui managed to say. "But wait, you're an underage, right?"

"Ehm...is it a big deal?" Shizuma went sheepish after Yui said that, "As long as I drive safe..."

"Of course it is! Don't you know what will happen if any police sees this?"

"Don't worry about that." The vampire cheekily grinned, "I'm taking the long route through this wilderness, so there're no cops here."

"By the way, who's car is this?" Yui asked.

"Mine!" Shizuma flinched, "I mean, technically mine. It's actually grandpa's."

"Ehh? Does he know that you took his car?"

"Of course not!" The vampire scoffed. "I brought this car for taking you home. But I couldn't tell grandpa or Akatsuki because I'll get yelled if they know that I bit you at the school...sorry."

 _(...Sorry? Did she just say sorry...? For what?...)_

Yui had no problem to understand that the vampire girl feared her human grandfather...and did not want to be scolded. Just like a normal teen trying to get away from scoldings of her guardian.

"But Shizuma-chan, at the morning...why did you make us walk for school if you have a family car?" The human girl asked curiously.

"I wanted to see if you are habituated in riding cars...Ugh you ask too much, Gofer!"

Yui flinched to hear that. "Sorry." was all she could say. But then suddenly, both girls were violently shaken, as something knocked their car from behind.

"Ah...ugh!" Yui hit her head on the seat.

"What the hell?!" Shizuma growled, but kept driving. "Komori, check what's going on behind!"

Yui looked out through window at behind. "Shizuma-chan...there's a car behind us."

"If he doesn't know how to drive-...whoa!" The silver-haired girl was cut off as another the smack came on their car.

"Is someone doing this on purpose?!" The blonde girl yelped by the jerk.

"But why would-...wait." Shizuma took a good view of the other car through the looking glass. Then her eyes widened in horror,

"Is that a fucking limo?!"

* * *

 **Half an hour ago:**

Reiji came out of teachers' room. He was annoyed because he had to hear about his youngest brother for the ruckus with two particular girls. But part of him wanted to believe that Subaru was the real victim here, since the two girls were Shizuma and Yui.

He went to the detention room to find Subaru but he was not there. Reiji thought maybe he was waiting with the other brothers to leave. When he reached the patio of the school, he only found two of his brothers, Shu and Kanato.

"Where're the other three?" Reiji asked.

"They went somewhere." Kanato replied.

"What somewhere? Didn't they tell you?"

"No."

"Do you know anything, Shu?"

"I just came." The blonde shrugged.

The bespectacled vampire sighed and waited for their limousine. But it did not come, instead their driver came up.

"What took you so long? Where's the limousine?" Reiji demanded.

"Forgive me, Reiji-sama." The man gingerly replied, "Ayato-sama, Laito-sama and Subaru-sama took away the limousine a while ago."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Speed up, Laito!" Ayato impatiently said, "They're going far!" He was sitting beside the driving seat.

"I'm trying! I'm not a pro driver, you know!" Replied his doppelganger who was driving the limousine.

"You just need to get closer and distract Shizuma." Subaru said from passenger seat. "Then me and Ayato will fly on that car and get Yui."

"Yeah, I can't wait to break Chichinashi! By obeying that Kyonyuu, she defied Ore-sama!" Ayato licked his lips. "Besides, she smelt better than before...with that Kyonyuu's scent on her. So, tonight I'll make her scream on top of her lungs by drinking her blood."

"Nfu~ Ayato-kun...you can't make her scream like that just by sucking her blood..." Laito said indicating something, "...if you know what I mean..."

"Heh...that's right." His twin smirked, "I'm surprised that Chichinashi remained virgin all this time at our mansion. But, thanks to that Kyonyuu. Finally I got a reason to fuck Chichinashi. Good that we brought the limousine, so we won't have to tolerate Reiji's nagging."

"Yes...I also never did in a car. So, Bitch-chan should feel honored when we do her in this limousine."

"Oi...stay put! Only Ore-sama will take Chichinashi's virginity!"

"Okay okay, Ayato-kun." The hatted redhead compromised, "I'll have my turn after you."

"You fucking perverts!" Their albino brother growled to hear all of that. "So this is why, you came up with this idea?! I'm sick of you-...!"

"Subaru-kun...who said that you wouldn't get some?" Laito tried to cool him.

"I don't want any, okay?! I just want Yui back to teach that girl a lesson!"

"But even if we take our Bitch-chan back, that won't teach that other Bitch-chan any lesson..." The redhead said darkly, "Today she humiliated you, so here's your chance for revenge, Subaru-kun."

"What do you mean?" The albino did not get right then what his brother meant.

"While you two get human Bitch-chan in that car, you should knock out the vampire Bitch-chan too. When me and Ayato-kun have fun with one, then Subaru-kun can have the other."

"In that case..." Ayato suddenly laughed out, "Subaru should fuck her in that car!"

"Eh? Why's that?" Laito asked before checking out Shizuma's car properly, "Oh...Bitch-chans are already riding on Subaru!"

"Haaah?!" The albino went bright red at that, but was confused.

"Bitch-chan's car is Subaru Impreza!"

"Subaru banging in a Subaru...hahaha that will be epic!" The redheads burst out in laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Even though, the tsundere vampire always stayed away from sexual talks, yet he had a hidden perverted side. And when Ayato and Laito talked about raping the two girls, he instantly remember how the vampire girl put a false blame on him which caused him getting detention. Not to mention, thinking about Shizuma's delectable scent and well-endowed body was intriguing him to consider punishing her for her deeds. His thoughts broke by Ayato's voice,

"After Subaru is done with Kyonyuu, Ore-sama will screw her too."

"Ayato-kun...you're too greedy, not fair." Laito whined.

"Shud-dup! Subaru can't alone get to fondle those boobs-...!"

"YOU IDIOTIC MORONS!" Subaru yelled, "You keep your fucking conversation on, and those girls are fucking getting away!"

* * *

"I can't fucking believe that..." Shizuma groaned, "...they would go this far!"

"Me too..." Yui fearfully said. "But Mukamis did something like this few days ago...when they first came at the school."

"Really?"

"Yes, but nothing serious happened. I wonder if they are doing this again because..." The human girl cautiously said, "...whatever you said to them earlier..."

"Wrong. If they don't forget about the bat incident, then only except that giraffe, other Mukamis won't have any gut to mess with me upfront. So, this limo is not theirs." The vampire girl said while driving. "It's your Sakamaki boyfriends."

"They-they're not my boyfriends!" Yui frowned.

"Seems like that..." Shizuma retorted, "At least they consider you as their dearest girlfriend... otherwise why would they-...ouch!" Again her car was smacked by the limousine.

"Shit !" She grimaced as her car was giving a red signal... The indicator signaled of fuel going down. She ordered the other girl.

"Komori, take my phone from my bag! Call Akatsuki."

"Alright." Yui did as she had been told. She became impatient when the dial tone rang. But right then,

Thud!

Two girls felt something falling over the car roof above them. Shizuma was startled by that and loosened the wheel. So, their car lurched a bit. And that caused Shizuma's phone slipping away from Yui's hand and falling down before her call was picked up. Shizuma caught herself up and grabbed the wheel steadily. Yui tried to find the phone. But then,

"No...no... Don't stop...no no NO!" Shizuma was horrified as her car finally gave up.

"What happened, Shizuma-chan?! Why did the car stop?!" Yui was in horror too.

"Out of fuel... I guess today I got up from wrong side of bed!" The silver-haired girl rubbed her temple in distress. "By the way, did you get Akatsuki?"

"Oh sorry. When the car went imbalanced, it slipped from my hand." Yui saw the phone beside her feet. "Wait, here it is-..." But before that, both girls were startled again when there was another sound above them. And their eyes widened in horror to see a certain redhead vampire in front of their car, who just jumped off from the car roof. And to worsen it, Sakamaki limousine finally reached and stopped in front of the other car, behind Ayato.

"You know what Kyonyuu, you were right. I was missing Chichinashi...and you're responsible for that." Ayato smirked. "And that's why..." his voice became coarse, "...tonight both of you will entertain Ore-sama...by your blood and body...till the daylight shows up..." He started to step towards the smaller car, while his two brothers finally came out of the larger car, "...And no one will hear your scream in this wasteland..." Green eyes began to glow like fireflies in darkness, the view of the redhead boy sensually licking his lips made the two girls shivered.

"So Kyonyuu and Chichinashi...prepare yourselves... for the entire night."


End file.
